Paired Pals
by Kirabaros
Summary: Garth picked up the reins after Bobby died and the Winchesters disappeared. As a sort of thank you, he gets a nice little surprise from his friend Angie and it is named after a familiar comic strip.


**Paired Pals**

Time has a way of changing things. For one Garth never expected to be the one to pick up the reins that Bobby Singer left behind when he died. Yet he took them up and hunters on the network came to him when they needed help. Someone had to since the Winchesters fell off the grid and he lost sight of a friend who occasionally had a joke coupled with advice; the same friend who told him that the true heroes are the ones that pick up the pieces when the world falls apart. When he saw his friend again he was reminded of that and told to keep on going and he did.

Picking up the pieces though was lonely work. Hunting generally was lonely work since this business was in a world that most people didn't know existed. True there was the occasional chance for company but it was still a lonely job. Garth though was happy. He was happy that he was making a difference and making the world safe for people that didn't have to see the things that he did and hunt the things that killed people. His friend told him once that a person could be content in doing the work they do, contentment in doing duty. So he was happy in despite being lonely.

Turning off the main road, Garth wondered where he was going. He had received the coordinates and the time and day in a text message. It was a good one since it looked a bit like one of those texts that told you the phone bill was ready. It had him laughing at it since he didn't have a cell phone service. Hunters generally didn't have one but used burner phones. He checked the coordinates again and the GPS unit app and saw that he was getting close.

Pulling up to a roadside pit stop Garth looked around. He was out in the middle of nowhere and he figured it was so to have the most amount of privacy that was available. It made sense though it made him concerned for his friend since they never had to do this before. He checked as he got out of his car and started walking towards the coordinates that led away from the road and towards the woods that lined the road. He ended up in a clearing that looked very isolated and while it should have been a source of alarm, it wasn't and he was comfortable standing in the middle of it. His friend wouldn't lead him into a trap. He was prepared to wait.

In the end Garth's patience paid off. He had looked back in the direction of his car when he heard, "You should be a little more alert there. You never know what is going to come around the corner."

Garth turned towards the voice and gave a big smile. It was short work to cross the distance and grab his friend in a bear hug. "Angie! It's good to see you!"

Angela smiled as she accepted the hug and returned it. "I'm glad to see you too Garth. Glad that you could make it." She chuckled when it took longer than necessary for Garth to release her but she didn't mind. "How's Kevin?"

Garth finally released his friend and stood there trying to play it cool. "He was doing fine when I last checked in and Xander has been a good guard dog but I get the feeling that's not the reason why you sent me a text and you're here by yourself. Where's Sam and Dean?"

"They're working a job and I'm more or less the back up," Angela replied. "What we're looking at involves more of a man approach." She gave a slight chuckle at the thought.

Garth sensed that there was something funny to that. It made him glad to see her smile since the last time they met she was hardly smiling. She hardly said anything unless it was necessary to the case at hand. "I take it that it is a good one."

"Well I certainly have a few laughs," Angela admitted with a slight shrug while smiling. She looked off in the direction of the road. "That and I've been busy with other things so my time is stretched thin."

"Are you doing okay?" It was a legitimate question since Garth had noticed that there were slight dark circles under her eyes and she looked tired. It was vastly different from the look he had seen when they were on the specter case. "You don't look so good."

"Just tired," Angela replied. "Like I said, I've been busy and been stretched thin."

Garth wasn't too sure but he understood the concept of pride and privacy. Besides he knew his friend would be doing what she needed to in order to take care of herself. He nodded and said, "Okay. So… what gives? Why did you ask me to come here?"

Angela looked back from where she was staring at to look at Garth. She looked at the ground as if trying to figure out what to say before looking up and saying, "Garth… how do you feel about… dogs?"

"I've got no problem with them," Garth replied with a frown. He was puzzled. "I've met yours. What gives?"

Angela turned to look behind her. She gave a slight whistle. She was joined by two puppies, one looking large and gangly and clearly following a smaller one that carried himself like he was the larger one. Garth couldn't help but grin since he knew that it had been hard for her to let her dog Xander go in order to provide extra protection for Kevin. He said, "You got new dogs. Cool."

"Moira whelped about a month ago," Angela explained.

"Sam's dog?"

"Yeah. Sami her mate is a more or less permanent outdoor dog. It's a Wilder thing." Angela gave a slight shrug. She cleared her throat and sighed. "Garth the reason that I asked you out here was because I think you might be a good companion for one of Moira's puppies."

"You want me to take on a puppy? A Wilder/hell hound puppy?"

"I think you might be a good handler for Marmaduke." Angela gave a slight shrug. "Hunter chose his already and the little one here, Gideon, picked me and Sam."

"You want me to have one?"

"If he'll have you," Angela said as she cleared her throat. She knew that Garth was excited about the prospect of a dog. "Wilder dogs have breeding that go back to the beginning when the first wolves were bred with hell hounds. They were bred for their intelligence and can understand and carry out complex orders and generally imprint to one master. I think Marmaduke would be a good fit for you… if he chooses you."

Garth listened to what Angela was saying. He had read up on Wilder dogs and had learned about Cerebus, the hell hound that had chosen Angela all those years ago. He was surprised that she thought he would be a good match for one of the puppies. "What makes you think that I would be a good match?"

"A gut feeling I have. I pretty much was or am the babysitter for the pups when they were born and sort of began on basic training of simple commands." Angela sighed and gave a slight smile, "So do you want to give it a try?"

Garth looked at the puppies standing next to her. They were looking at him like he was an interesting creature. The gangly one he liked. He was a little on the large size but he had that look about him that you couldn't help but like. He guessed that one was called Marmaduke and couldn't help but mentally laugh at that. He looked at Angela and asked, "How will I know?"

"He'll respond to your call and it's up to you," Angela offered. "Gideon picked me and Sam at the most… interesting time. I think it's cause he's alpha material and… Marmaduke is steady and loyal. He defended his siblings from threats by sheer size alone. I don't really know except that it is how the pup responds."

Garth nodded and looked at the puppies. "So the big one is Marmaduke?"

"Yes."

Garth squatted to be at a reasonable height to meet the pup. Marmaduke looked at him with an inquisitive look by cocking his head to the side. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air and stretched his neck. Garth studied the pup as he moved. He wasn't sure what to do. He just looked at the puppy searching for the right thing to say or do.

"Go with your gut."

It was good advice. At the moment Garth didn't have anything. Nothing sounded right as he mentally went through possible things to say. Frustrated he said, "Balls!"

At that moment Marmaduke trotted forward and reared up to put his paws on Garth's shoulders and start licking the hunter in the face. Garth scrunched his face up but accepted the licks and started rubbing the puppy. "Okay, okay Marmaduke."

Angela was chuckling. "I think he likes you and that means he chose you. He's yours."

Garth looked up from the pup and stared at Angela, "Are you sure?"

"He chose you Garth. He'll stay with you until the end. He'll carry out your commands and be your companion."

Garth looked at the puppy who was sitting now and looking at him. The pup lifted a paw trying to reach his hand. "Thanks Angie."

"Like I said, I had a feeling that he would be yours," Angela replied smiling. "You take care of him and he'll take care of you. Just like me and Gideon. Right boy?"

Gideon yipped as he got to his feet. He gave a yip and his older sibling came back towards him. They spent some time exchanging sniffs before Gideon gave a bark and Marmaduke woofed gently back and turned to go back to Garth. He took his place by his hunter, sitting next to him. Angela was still smiling, "Well that is that. Take care Garth."

Garth thanked Angela and gave her a hug before she headed in the direction she had come leaving him with his new dog. He looked down at Marmaduke who was looking up at him, ready to obey and eager to please. He said, "Well time to get going. Come on Marmy."

The pair set off back to where Garth parked his car. Marmaduke automatically got into the shotgun seat and looked straight ahead like he knew where his place was. Garth couldn't help but smile and gave a slight chuckle. He rubbed his new dog's head and started the car to head to the next job. It seemed that life as a hunter was going to be a little less lonely now that he had a dog. Actually he wasn't just a dog. Marmaduke was his friend, his partner, his pal and he had chosen him. Life definitely was going to be a little more interesting and less lonely.

* * *

**A/N:** Howdy folks, just some fluff between Garth and Angela; more of a teaser for how their friendship is like in future seasons of Chronicles. Did anyone catch the name of his new dog? Virtual cookies for anyone who remembers.


End file.
